1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns an internal ventilating system for a rotating electrical machine of the type that includes, within a housing, a stator fixed-mounted in the housing and a rotor rotary-mounted in the stator; the ventilation system includes in particular at least one ventilator integrated with the rotor and capable of generating a cooling air stream within the housing, radial air intake orifices arranged in the housing and cooling air discharge ports arranged in said housing in a ring opposite the periphery of the ventilator and separated from each other by fins stiffening the housing in the area of the ports. The invention also concerns a rotating electrical machine that includes such a ventilation system.
2. Background Art
It has been shown that, to minimize the pressure losses caused by the fins and the noise due to the cooling fluid flows (air in this case), it is advantageous to incline them according to the direction of the air flow that must be discharged. The necessity to combine ventilator and housing is a serious disadvantage.